Talk:Story : Meeting at Blackthorne
Trade OK, what have we got here? I'd like to know as specific as possible what is available.--Perikles 12:30, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I'd also like to know, more generally, what types of lab text have been traded away. The reason for this is that it just generally adds to knowledge about Blackthorne and it's inhabitants. For example, have they traded away a lot of ignem spells? Original spells? etc...--Perikles 12:30, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Investigating Alone Stage One Experiment Casting ReVi 10 The Call to Slumber on Geraldous. Casting total=17+aura+simple die-half the Aegis. * Reaching a total of 10 or more, the spell will send him to sleep. * Reaching a total of 0-9, the spell works, but Mnemosyne takes a fatigue level. * Under 0, Mnemosyne take a fatigue level and the spell fails. If she takes a fatigue level, she will rest for a few minutes before trying again, or waking Geraldous to try again. She will repeat this experiment five times. Result 1 successful result with fatigue, 4 unsuccessful results with fatigue. Analysis * With only 1 successful result, it is clear that it is the random factor which determines whether or not the spell succeeds or fails, not simply the Aegis alone. * A random result of 10 must be a success, while a result of 1 must be a failure. Otherwise, potentially all other values could be either a success or a failure. * The benefit of the Aura minus the penalty of the Aegis is a constant value, K. * If the random result is 10, then K is from -27 to - 18. * If the random result for the successful spell is 2, then K is -19 to -10. * Statistically, the probability is that the successful spell had a random result of 9-10 and probably only just succeeded * A covenant of Blackthorne's stature is unlikely to be placed in anything less than a level 4 aura, and anything higher than level 8 is rather unlikely. * An Aegis is likely to have a level divisible by 5. * Given this it seems likely that Blackthorne's Aegis is of level 60-65, and their Aura is from 4-6. Stage Two Experiment Doing the same as above, but with a loud voice and exaggerated gestures, hence Casting total=19+aura+simple die-half the Aegis. Result 2 successful results with fatigue, 3 unsuccessful results with fatigue. Analysis * With a slight increase in base casting total, the odds improve from 1 in 5 chance of success to 2 in 5. * This largely confirms the results of the previous stage. * The Aegis can be more readily estimated now at level 60, and the Aura at 4-5. * This would indicate that either Blackthorne have learned their Aegis from a lab text and that their best ReVi expert can manage a lab total of somewhat better than 60, or that they invented it themselves and their ReVi expert can manage a lab total of 80-90, assuming 3 or 2 seasons of study. * Presuming the latter, a well equipped lab and talented inventor, then their ReVi expert could have ReVi total of as little as 60 themselves, probably split somewhat evenly between the two arts, making them formidable indeed in that arena.